In The Hands of Evil
by Wiccan Blade
Summary: When a girl is adopted from an orphanage, she quickly realizes the man who adopted her is evil.


In the Hands of Evil

Yami = Yami Yugi, Yugi= Little Yugi

Bakura=Yami Bakura, Ryou=Little Bakura

I remember it like it was yesterday; the day I was adopted from the orphanage. I was called into the dean's office and told that I was to be adopted that day at 2:00. I went back to my quarters and packed my things; then I reported back to the dean's office where the man who would be adopting me was waiting. When I walked in and saw the man, I noticed he had an aura of evil about him, and he also terrified me. Unfortunately, I couldn't choose who was to adopt me for it would be rude to say that I didn't want to go with him, and I didn't want to seem ungrateful. I had been living in that orphanage for sixteen years and normal teenagers would be happy to leave, but then again, I wasn't what you'd call normal. Before he signed the last of the papers he bent down and asked softly, 

"What's your name?" 

I replied, "Shazzuka." 

"That's an interesting name, my name's James but you'll probably be calling me father." 

He signed the last of the papers and we left the orphanage. The first couple of weeks went by smoothly and I was starting to be more open towards the man I now called my father. In one fell swoop the smooth road became increasingly bumpy; he started smacking me around and beating me up. I quickly started to lose my trust in him. The first couple of times he started to beat me I fought back, but he soon wore me down to the point where I was too afraid to fight back. One day he told me that we would be moving to Tokyo, Japan. I didn't dare to make a protest. We packed our things and went on the road to Tokyo. We got there after a few days and James bought a house to move into. It didn't take long to unpack, but I didn't get to rest afterwards either before he started slamming me against the walls. He then brought out a whip and got me across the upper right arm with it, making a gash. As soon as he finished he told me to go to bed which I did gladly. 12:00am rolled around and I woke up; making sure James was asleep I snuck out and made a break for it. I went down an alley and brought out the gauze that I took from the bathroom. As I started to bandage the wound in my arm, I heard what sounded like someone talking to themselves, but I couldn't tell since they were speaking in Japanese. I backed down the alley hoping to be concealed by the darkness but the street light was on and it lit up most of the shadowed area. I stood still and kept quiet in hopes that whoever it was wouldn't see me, but whoever it was somehow knew I was there.

As he came under the light, I noticed he had purple and yellow hair and violet eyes, not to mention he was tall. I tried to shrink back further but it was no use he had already seen me and was coming closer to me. He said something in Japanese but I didn't understand what. I asked, 

"Do you speak English? Because I don't understand Japanese." 

He seemed to be taken back, as if he didn't understand me either. He then started talking again only this time, to my surprise, it was in English. He asked,

"What's your name?" 

I didn't know if I could trust this man yet, I sensed something about him that made me feel like he wasn't going to hurt me and replied hesitantly, 

"My name is Shazzuka." 

The man just smiled and asked if I was lost and I said no, that I lived just across the street. After he took a couple steps forward, I went back to bandaging my arm and headed home. I was up before my father but when he did get up he said that I was to attend school in this country. I thought, 

"Great, running into that man last night, I was lucky he spoke English, now I have to worry about an entire class who may not speak my language." 

What's worse, he also told me that I would start class at Domino High that same day. He told me my uniform was upstairs and that he'd take me to school as soon as I got ready. He gave me my lunch and we drove off to school. I walked into the office and got my schedule then found my first class. I walked in hesitantly before the teacher gestured me to come on in. He said, 

"Class, we have a new student, her name is Shazzuka." 

Yugi and Ryou looked up and immediately sensed something, well, their Yami sides did anyway. I looked at Yugi from the front of the room and realized he looked very much like the man I met the other night, accept he was shorter and I never did catch that man's name. The teacher told me to have a seat between Yugi and Ryou. I sat down and some of the kids started making fun of my name, I mumbled,

"Estupido chicos." 

The Yami sides of the two boys I was between chuckled a bit after hearing me say that. After school was over and Yugi and Ryou were the only kids left in the hall besides me, Bakura took over Ryou and grabbed my upper right arm to stop me and talk to me. I cried out in pain at the sting in the wound when it was touched; Yugi rushed over just in time to see Bakura lift the sleeve of my shirt to find a blood stained bandage. Bakura could tell the gash was made by a whip from all the times he was whipped by his father in the past, and that angered him. 

"Who did this to you!" he shouted. 

I tried to pull away expecting him to hit me and preparing for the blow. 

"Bakura, let her go!" a strong voice rang out. 

Bakura turned to see that Yami had taken control of Yugi and was insisting he let me go. He released my arm and I ran off rolling my sleeve down and got in the car to go home.

Once we got home, my father got out his whip and he started whipping me in the sides cutting me. Suddenly, I put my hand up as he brought the whip down and it bounced back at him. 

"How dare you!" he shouted. "Maybe some time in the Shadow Realm will straighten you out!" he said, as he cast me into a portal and closed it, laughing evilly. 

Two days went by without me being in school and Yami told Bakura that I had told him where I lived on our first encounter. They headed to my house where they knocked at the door, but no one answered. They let themselves in and started calling throughout the house to see if anyone was there. Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm, my father came to see how I was doing by opening another portal in my room. Yami and Bakura sensed the portal and started heading to where the feeling got stronger. When my father found me he saw me lying on the ground and he asked sarcastically, 

"Still alive? You're either really stubborn, or you have some kind of magick gift." 

By this time Bakura and Yami found the portal and dove in just in time to see my father working up a ball of black shadow power to blast me. I stood up weakly and worked on my own ball of magick, white magick. We launched our attacks at the same time, but I wasn't used to being in the Shadow Realm and I was fighting a losing battle, until Yami and Bakura joined me and tried to help me defeat him. Unfortunately, they were left to hold their own because the Shadow Realm had finally taken its toll, and I passed out. Bakura and Yami won that battle and banished my father to a prison in the Shadow Realm, to remain there for all time. I woke up on my bed to see Yami and Bakura waiting for me to regain consciousness. I sat up and realized that my ribs were bandaged up, though they still hurt. I tried to get up out of bed, but I swerved and nearly collapsed to the floor again when Bakura caught me and put me back on the bed.

"Perhaps you shouldn't try to walk yet." He said, in his usual tone. 

"However, she should probably eat something." Yami said to Bakura. 

"I'm not all that hungry." I stated weakly.

"You'll need your strength; I'll go fix you something to eat." Bakura said as he walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. 

Yami said, "I hope he knows how to cook." 

I said, "I never asked for your name when we first met; what is your name?" 

Yami smiled and said, "Yugi and I are one in the same, but I am called Yami." He answered. 

"I asked another question, "And who is the other guy?" 

Yami replied, "Ryou and Bakura are one in the same as well. The one that's fixing something for you to eat, that's Bakura." 

Just then, we heard Bakura shout, 

"Damn!" 

I started to giggle because following Bakura's comment, a bunch of pots and pans fell from the top cabinet. Yami went down to help Bakura pick up the mess. Meanwhile in my room, I saw to my horror, a portal to the Shadow Realm open in front of me and my father stepped out. I screamed and Yami and Bakura came running. They entered the room in time to see a ball of shadow energy hit the headboard on my bed as I ducked down. Both Yami and Bakura fired their power at him but it wasn't enough. I knew I had to help them so I conjured up such a huge ball of white energy that Yami and Bakura looked at me in horror because they knew I was still pretty weak. I launched my energy at the same time they launched theirs and he went back through the portal and it sealed up for good this time. I started to fall off the bed as I felt the effects of the lack of energy; Yami caught me and put me back in the center of the bed. Yami said that I had to stop using my power for at least a couple of days so that I could recover. Bakura had gone back down to get the meal he was making me and I ate what I could. I then fell asleep. Bakura and Yami kept watch in case another portal should open while I was asleep. Two days later I was feeling fine and back in school. Yami and Bakura remained my friends and I also became good friends with Yugi and Ryou. We will go on picnics and spend weekends together occasionally. I am now eighteen and living on my own. I have many friends here in Tokyo and my father hasn't emerged since we banished him for the second time. I have been working on my powers and making them stronger in case he should happen to escape again. Now I can fight when I must and not get so tired and weak. I've been living happily and I look forward to many more happy days in this lifetime.

The End


End file.
